The Invisible Scars
by IsaiahSmith98
Summary: After the Battle of Hogwarts Kurt and Blaine are left in shatters along with their friends. They've survied the war but now they must go on with a haunting life.


The Invisible Scars

The bodies of the fallen warriors lay in the courtyard in strange odd positions. The school in ruins fires still burning and the injured still suffering or very well near death. The bright morning sun was bright rather than the desolate over cast that had been happening during the Dark Lords reign. Only smoke from the school filled the air now.

Those who had survived the battle were either weeping over the loss of a loved one, searching for someone they had lost in the fray, or jubilant for the war that had finally been won. The Dark Lord might have been defeated but the pain and suffering only continued for some.

Kurt Hummel stood burying his face in his father's chest crying. They stood over the body of the brave and valiant Finn Hudson, who had died in the early hours of the morning by the cross fire of other duelers. His mother on her knees, holding her lifeless son's hand, sobbing tears that seemed would never end.

Rachel Berry was covered in soot and had a few cuts on her face; her hair was so tangled and tattered up she was almost unrecognizable. She stood holding Brody's hand, who looked just as bad as she did. Both had blank faces staring down at Mrs. Hummel.

None of them knew what to say. Finn was gone and there was no bringing him back. The other fallen warrior was Tina, who died being held in Blaine's arms, so she died peacefully. Blaine now just stood behind the crying family with the most horrified and somber face. He had seen so much in one night that a human being should never have been exposed to.

He had been captured by a group of Death Eaters, almost being carried out to the forest, but thankfully Kurt and Finn had fought them off. However, during the duel he had been hit by a spell that made him relive the worst memory he had ever felt. He never wanted to have such a memory. But it wasn't a memory. It was an illusion made to seem like a memory. He remembered earlier in the battle that Kurt was being torn apart by the inferi that invaded the grounds and he was made to watch and do nothing. The image would be engrained in his memory for the rest of his life.

Blaine stood from the table and went over to the broken Hummel family. "Kurt…" he muttered tapping Kurt's shoulder. "I want to talk to you, please." His voice sounded as if his spirit had been broken but he felt such a need to tell Kurt how sorry he was for the loss of Finn and how thankful he was that Kurt was alright.

Kurt went from Burt's shoulder to Blaine's. He put his arms tightly around Blaine's shoulders still crying. He never wanted to let go and keep Blaine there forever. Blaine wrapped his arms back around Kurt feeling the exact same. Burt got on his knees next to Carole putting his arm around her. She was hysterical.

Blaine closed his eyes holding Kurt tightly to him and that's how they stayed for about five or ten minutes. But that would never be enough for either of them. Blaine finally got the strength to pull away and look into Kurt's broken hearted eyes. He had also seen so much that night. So much.

Kurt was dueling in the library when some horrible Death Eater cast a flame that consumed every book, while the other Death Eater conjured a flammable toxin in the air that when it reached a person's skin the flames would consume them as well. Kurt had gotten out before the horrible curse had been casted but not Sam, Jake and Marley. He remembered turning around and seeing them scream in agony as the flames consumed their bodies. Begging Kurt to help them…. Kurt ran away in fear that the two Death Eaters would find him and kill him. Their screams and burning faces still fresh in Kurt's mind.

Kurt knew that it was his fault they had died. That his friends were dead. Had he not asked them to stay and fight they would have evacuated with the other students, but no he had to convince them into fighting… he convinced them into their death.

But it wasn't just Kurt, it was Blaine also. He was the one who said if they didn't fight they would be considered cowards in the war. They had both done their share in recruiting warriors against the murderous rampage of the Death Eaters.

Kurt sighed and took a deep breath, "I don't want to talk…" Blaine had never thought Kurt's voice could ever get anymore soft and quiet than it normally was, but it had, "I just need you…"


End file.
